


Catching a peek at you

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon Go AU, this was late obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Emma Swan is out catching pokemons.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Catching a peek at you

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously late, it was years since the pokemon go fever hit. Just found this while rooting around while waiting for the internet to return. Lots of cursing in awkward places.

“I fucking hate this game,” Emma mumbles as she and Ruby stroll up to granny’s. They’d circled storybrooke at least five times and Emma had caught literally like two Pokemon and they were both rats.

“I guess this is what happens when you live in a town that’s literally not on the map.”

Emma shrugs because good point and closes the stupid app.

Emma and Ruby sit at their usual booth and Emma orders her usual, hot cocoa with cinnamon, and Ruby orders her usual, coffee- black.

“Shit, fuck.” Emma mutters and then ducks her head down making it way more suspicious than she actually has to.

“What? What is it?” Ruby immediately starts craning her neck, looking around the diner. Also, suspicious as fuck. Then Ruby sees her. “Ooooh. Regina.”

Emma kicks her under the table, “can you like, shut the fuck up. She’ll hear you.”

“Honestly, Swan. You’re hopeless. Just go talk to her. She’s the mother of your son, for Christ’s sake.”

Emma just shakes her head. No way she can go over there right now. Not when Regina is sitting over there with her perfect fucking hair and her perfect fucking suit jacket and– Emma looks a bit to the side, enough to where she can see the rest of Regina’s outfit and she gulps– and her perfect fucking pencil skirt and God, her perfect fucking legs. Emma burns her mouth as she attempts to chug her cocoa. “Fuck.”

“You’re pathetic you know that, right?” Ruby just shakes her head, laughing to herself as she needlessly looks over the menu (as if she doesn’t have the damned thing memorized).

“I’m well aware,” Emma grumbles and then opens that damn game, pointless Emma thinks but at least it’s a distraction.

And it’s a pretty good one until Emma scans the room with her phone and then “holy mother of Jesus, _shit_.”

Ruby looks at her over the menu, “what now?”

“Fucking PIKACHU.”

“Where?!” Ruby drops the menu.

Emma slams her phone down. No way. “At Regina’s table.”

Ruby throws her head back this time and laughs. “Fate is cruel to you, Emma Swan.” Emma gives her friend a pointed look, “or perhaps, very kind. Go over there, catch your Pokemon, and your woman.”

Emma shakes her head, “I can’t. No way, Rubes.”

“You got this. After all, you’re Emma Swan, savior and Pokemon master!”

Emma stares at the condescending little pikachu shit on her screen, under the table, bouncing around on one Regina’s fuck me heels.

“You’re mine!” Emma mumbles and Ruby isn’t sure whether the blonde means Pikachu or Regina but either way, she encourages her friend, “that’s the spirit! Now go!”

Emma slides out of the booth, phone in hand. She doesn’t have to get THAT close, she tells herself. Just walk up, catch that little fucker and leave. No big deal.

Emma walks up, a mere foot _maybe_ from Regina’s table and holds up her phone, aims the poke ball at Pikachu on Regina’s foot and 1…2….3…

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing Miss Swan?” Shit. “Are you taking photos of me?”

Emma almost drops her phone. She turns back to glance at Ruby who is just giving her a thumbs up and Emma reminds herself to disown her later. “Hey, Regina, I - um no, I was trying to catch a pikachu-”

Regina’s eyes boggle, “you were trying to catch a peek at what?! Miss Swan that is highly inappropriate, even for you.”

Emma is sweating. If the earth ever decided to open up and swallow her this would be a great moment. Maybe she could ask Regina for a sleeping curse after this. “No, no, it’s a game. A pikachu… It’s a Pokemon… Surely Henry has played before?”

Regina shakes her head and then takes a sip of her coffee. “I’m afraid not.” Regina tries to look disinterested but there’s a slight quirk to her lips.

“I didn’t mean to disturb your lunch, Regina –I…”

“Too late. Have a seat, Sheriff.”

Emma gulps and turns back to Ruby as she goes to slide in the booth and Ruby is fist pumping like this is the key to Emma getting laid and she played a part of it.

“So tell me, EM-ma,” and the way her name slides off those Crimson lips, it almost sounds sinful and Emma has to wipe the sweat from her palms on her jeans, she’s fidgeting, “did you catch what you were looking for?”

And somewhere in the tone of maybe it’s in the smirk that’s all in the way Regina is staring at her there’s a double meaning to her question and Emma’s throat is suddenly very dry because on one hand, no, she didn’t catch pikachu but here she is with Regina. “I, uh, yeah, I think I got it.”

Regina glances at the menu, feigning disinterest again, “well good.”

Emma suddenly feels awkward again, because _well good?_ how the fuck is she supposed to work with that? And then the toe of Regina’s heel is sliding up her leg and holyshitwhatthell and Regina’s voice is low and husky in a way that leaves no room for confusion on Emma’s part, “and, Sheriff, if you ever DO want to catch a peek of me, next time, dear, just ask.”


End file.
